Many mobile satellite services (MSS) architectures utilize multiport amplifiers (MPA) to provide the high power required to meet capacity needs in the area that they cover. These architectures may employ parabolic reflectors fed with arrays that are defocused from the focal plane of the reflector. In this arrangement, each beam is formed by a limited number of feed elements in the array, as dictated by the MPA architecture, and each beam employs both amplitude and phase control of the array elements. These MPA architectures are complex and require feed components that are designed to operate in severe conditions with respect to power demands, thermal issues and passive intermodulation (PIM) challenges. With MPA architectures, the ability to transfer capacity among beams is limited, so therefore must be predetermined prior to manufacture.